In The Forest
by Jessie95
Summary: What happens when Wendla is forced to live in the forest when only Melchior knows shes there.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Chapter one

The sun was beginning to set. So I had to hurry if I wanted to get there on time without being questioned. My pace quickened to a jog. Night was started to creep faster, along with steps. At last I made it, to my beloved Wendla. She was waiting for me at our usual meeting place. A special spot close to the river but still hidden to the untrained eye by the trees of the forest. We had been coming here for weeks now. Sneaking out after dinner, while our parents thought that we were in our rooms preparing for sleep. But after Wendla began to show, her parents had disowned her. Kicked her out and told her she had bought it on herself. Ever since then Isle and myself have been the only ones to see her. I was bringing her everything that she may need, or requested – which wasn't mch, she was always too selfless to worry about herself – but most of what I brought was at a guess by me.

"Wendla, are you feeling okay tonight." My worries for her were growing by the day. I didn't like her sleeping out here but we had rigged a pretty decent shelter up for her. We had tried the hay-loft but my father had nearly caught us and if he had saw Wendla, our secret would be up.

"Yes thank you Melchior. I was beginning to think that maybe yo were caught by someone." She was frowning slightly. The little worry lines between her eyes highlighted.

"Nope. Never. I'm as sly a fox." This made her giggle. Oh that Giggle. It was the most amazing sound in the world.

Her face slightly hardened. "will yo stay with me tonight. It was a tad chilly last night." Darn. I should have bought some more blankets.

"why didn't you say anything this morning. I would have gotten you some more."

"it doesn't matter, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm sure I'll be fine tonight."

"Wendla, of course I will stay with you. But remember, yo have to start taking care of yourself better, of both of youse better." I put my hand on her bloated stomach. It wasn't very big but it was clearly there.

"Yes, Yes, I know. Hey Melchi can we go back? I'm feeling a little sleepy." She was looking slightly pale in the light the moon was providing.


	2. chapter 1 part 2

"Come on then." I helped her up from where she was sitting on a rock and took most of her weight as she hobbled back to her shelter.

We walked back to the shelter that some rocks helped provide. She had some blankets hanging to protect her from the wind and more blankets protecting her from the cold, damp ground. There was a small fire pit outside her shelter that was used every night to ward off unwanted animals. Her shelter was fare sized. It was big enough to sleep a few people so on occasions when I thought it was safe I would stay and keep her company for as long as possible. When Ilse was in town, she would normally stay here with Wendla, which was good because I think that she craved talking to another girl.

We lay down on the blankets; they weren't as uncomfortable as you would think. She moved closer and I wrapped my arms around her. I moved down to kiss the top of her head and she sighed slightly. She felt cold so I moved myself in closer, using my body heat to warm her. The temperature was dropping. I was going to have to get her more blankets when I left.

"Melchi, what are we going to do? When you know, the baby is born?" she asked in a small voice, like she didn't really want me to hear.

"To be honest, I don't really know. What would you like to do?" I asked lightly trying to hear her voice some more. Her voice was beautiful.

"I just want to have a happy, healthy family."

"Well that sounds fair enough. Sleep now, it is getting late." I started to hum a melody that my mother used to use to sooth me when I was little, and soon she fell asleep in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Wendla's side**

Things were going so great after the night in the hay-loft. Melchior was telling me that when we had left he bumped into Moritz. That he had a gun and was going to try to kill himself. Melchior was able to talk him out of it, though; he never mentioned how he was able to. Melchior loved his friend. They had known each other for years. Playing Pirates with him was always funny because he would always come up with some joke that made everybody laugh.

It was all peachy until it went pear shaped. I began to get fat, well at least I thought I was, until one day I told my mother and she told me I had shamed the family, by getting pregnant before I got married. I begged her to tell me how until I made the mental connection. She also demanded me to tell her who but I figured it would be better for Melchi if I kept my mouth shut. . . So she kicked me out and told me not to come back. The first place I went was to Melchior. I'd stayed in the hay-loft for a few days but things just went crazy when Melchior's father came in looking for him. He had been telling me about his day with Moritz, by the river, than instantly telling me to hide. I got away unseen, but as soon as we could I we moved me to the forest.

About Three Months Later

It was darker in the forest. I had to get to the spring and bathe before Melchior came back after school. I moved as fast as I could although that wasn't very fast. It had been about five months since that night in the hay-loft and I felt big. I was always thinking that if this was how big I was now, I was going to be huge by the end of it. The forest was mostly peaceful. I had many deer wonder close to my small camp site but not many predator animals, which I was thankful for. 

When I had reached my spring (I had been exploring and I had decided to bathe here one time and I thought it was the most beautiful thing) I began to strip down to clean myself. I then cleaned my clothes; they had gotten filthy from sitting in the dirt. As I went to sit down and eat a sandwich I had made with some of the things Melchior had bought me, I felt a kick to the top of my stomached.

"Oh" I smiled. "Are we happy, little one in there?" I said rubbing my stomach. There was another kick but further away from the first one. "Well, aren't you fast. Come on, let's go. I'll eat the sandwich on the way back. " I walked back much slower than when I came. I was in no rush to get back so I spent the walk thinking about the future. Some weeks ago I had asked Melchior what we would do but he didn't know himself, so I had spent time thinking about what to do. My idea of getting married to Melchior and living in our own home was my favourite but was almost impossible.

"Wendla!" I heard my name called and walked faster to my new home.

**A/N. Please review. All reviews will be much appreciated. If you have any ideas as to how I can improve my writing or what you like don't hesitate to say. Critical criticism is what helps me improve my writing. That and I would like to know if people like my story. Just so you know this story has heaps more to happen**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Melchior's POV

School. It was pointless. Well, I found it pointless. I already knew everything that I would need for the future. I wanted to be a writer. Moritz – the only one who had actually read anything that I had written – said I had talent. I found that I loved to write and I thought I would make a good author who wrote mostly about questioning the reason why things are done as is.

I still went to school to make my parents happy. If I didn't go to school I might be kicked out of home and have to find another way to support Wendla. I wouldn't mind not living with my parents but I was still a bit young to get a proper job.

"Hey." Moritz was waiting for me outside the school yard. I'd told him to meet me here at lunch because I hadn't seen him in ages and I didn't mind ditching Latin.

"Let's go to the river. We haven't been in months." I wanted to tell somebody about Wendla. Moritz was the only person that I trusted.

We walked and ate at the same time, just talking about when we were younger.

"Can I tell you something?" we were near the river now.

"Yeah, go for it. What's on your mind?"

"This is probably going to sound crazy, but, it's my fault that Wendla was kicked out of her house. She is going to have a baby." He just looked at me with surprise clear on his face.

"But, but, how is that possible?"

"I explained in the essay. You know how it happens."

"Yes, I understand how it's possible. But that would mean. . ." his voice trailed off. Then it started again, "Oh Melchior how was it? When was it? I have so many questions."

I laughed. His curiosity cheered me up. "It was amazing. To feel what it means to love. For her to accept me, it was, was just amazing. I don't know what else to say."

It was quiet for a really long time after that.

"Melchi, what happened to her? I mean, where is she now?" he was really quiet trying not to force me into an answer.

"At the moment she is living in the forest in a little shelter I manage to put up. As soon as I get a job I am going to ask her to marry me. We're going to live in a house and become respectable neighbours. No matter what it takes, I will make her happy." My words were stronger by the last sentence. My dream was to marry her and live in the same house till our son or daughters were independent, and then take her on a honeymoon. That is, if she will be my bride.

If she will marry me.

I had never thought about if she would deny my proposal. I didn't think she would but now that I thought about it, I convinced myself that she might. It didn't seem that practical though. I mean, a young lady with a child trying to support herself and her child.

"Melchi? Hello? Are you with me?" I didn't realise Moritz was trying to talk to me.

"Oh. Sorry Moritz. I was away in my thoughts."

"I noticed. I was asking if we could go see Wendla. I haven't seen her since I had the gun" his voice trailed off after that last word.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone about _any _of this." We got up from the banks of the river and I started to lead him into the forest. After about five slow minutes we made it to the camp but Wendla wasn't in view. She was probably at some spring taking a bath.

"Wendla!" I shouted. A few moments later I heard some rustling and she came into view. So she had gone for a bath. Her clothes were clean but damp.

"Melchior!" Her pace quickened but without watching her feet she almost fell over. I caught her just before it happened though. Then she noticed Moritz. "Moritz? What are you doing here? And, why aren't you at school, Melchior?"

"Hush. First off, I hadn't seen Moritz for a while so I ditched Latin to meet up with him. And second, he wanted to see you again. Everybody misses you." Her cheeks went slightly pink.

"Wow, Wendla. You're so big. " Moritz said looking at her up and down.

"Um, thank, you?" She wasn't sure if it was a complement or an insult. It was clear on her face. "I don't feel that big. I mean when my sister was pregnant she didn't get really big."

"Sorry, I guess it was a wrong choice of words. I meant that well; your belly is bigger than it used to be." Moritz went red. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation he had gotten himself into.

"Well I am not supposed to be due for another three and a half months. I think." She looked unsure. But hey we were still just kids and we didn't really know much about this. "Come on. Have you boys had something to eat? I haven't really gotten further than making bread with some cued meat. Is that okay?"

"I'm fine thank you." I didn't want to put her to any trouble. "I just ate."

"The same for me thank you. We ate on the way" I think Moritz was feeling similar to me at the moment. "May I sit down?" there was a fallen down tree a couple of metres from the entrance of her little bed room.

"Yes, you don't have to ask. Although I'm sorry I don't have any real furniture." She will soon, was all I thought.

We just spoke for the rest of the afternoon. We went when we would be expected home, and I told Wendla that I would come back later and bring her some material for some new clothes.

Everything was running smoothly. Not great, just smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't really know what kind of language they used in t19th century Germany, so I will just try to use the kind of formal language I use. Hmmm maybe I'm not very formal.**

Chapter four

Wendla's POV

The months of my child baring stage were going rather quickly. I only had about one month left and I was _big_. My big sister never got this big. I used to go around and visit her with my mother while she was bedridden. And over the few pregnancies that she had she was never as big as I was. Hmmm maybe I was going t have a bigger baby.

Melchior had finished school for the year and he spent most of his time now looking after me. I was rather immobile. I would only get up to go pee behind a tree and even then, going to the toilet I had to have Melchior's help. I was rather embarrassed the first time I had asked him if he could help me but I didn't really have a choice. I got to the point where I couldn't get up without any help. Melchior could tell that I was frustrated with having to move so slowly and always helped me with everything. That was while he was with me anyway – which was most of his time. He would come to me as soon as he was allowed out of his house and then leave me when he would be expected to come home for dinner. Then he comes back again when his parents were asleep.

"Wendla?" it was Ilse**.**

"Oh hello Ilse." I was sitting with my back against the stony wall in my newish bedroom.

"WOW! Wendla, how much longer do you have now? "she was looking at my belly.

"Umm, I think about one month. So what are you doing here anyway?" it had been a while since the last time Ilse stayed.

Ilse smiled. "I'm going to help you till your baby is born. I've decided to become a mid-wife. I just helped another friend of mine, and that's why you haven't seen me in a while." Her smile grew. My eyes must have lightened because she laughed. "This will be so exciting. Have you got a name?"

"No. I don't want to pick a name till I've seen him or her. Sit down Ilse, and rest. You are free to do as you please around here." Just as she sat down we both hear a noise.

"What was that?" Ilse says as she looks around. The sound happens again.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't sound very good." Right at that point a large boar wonders into sight. It begins to charge at Ilse who has a better view of the boar than me. Right at this point, Melchior and Moritz wonder into the camp sight and look up to see what the fuss is all about.

Suddenly the boar goes off route and starts to head straight for Melchior. Melchior starts to run around the camp site with a boar chasing after him. "Moritz! Help!"

Moritz takes a step back and begins to laugh at Melchior's misfortune. Just as suddenly as it did earlier, the boar changed its path again and headed straight for Moritz. This stopped him laughing and started him running in the opposite way that Melchior was running. Melchior, thinking quick fond a large rock and threw it at the boar just as Moritz ran past Melchior. It downed the boar and knocked it out. Ilse ran over to me and closed the sheet while the boys dealt with the animal.

"Well, at least we know what we're having for dinner tonight." Ilse said trying to lighten the mood slightly, even though she had practically just ran for her life, while there was an animal chasing her.

Melchior stuck his head in the room. "You can come out now. Oh and by the way, do any of you ladies know how to cut a wild pig up?"

"Melchior, that's horrible." I just had to say it. Even though I knew that in just a few hours I would probably be eating it. "Can someone please help me up? I need to stretch my legs. I've been sitting down for hours and my bottom is hurting." Melchior walked in to help me up while Ilse opened the Curtin up. I waddled slowly out, to only sit down on a log near the centre of the small clearing. There was a slight breeze but I didn't mind because the little room had been so stuffy.

"Well, that was interesting." Moritz said, referring to the dead animal that lay a near the edge of the forest. Moritz came with Melchior often so he was used to me needing help and being slow.

"Someone needs to deal with that," Ilse said "before it brings more unwanted animals. Because Wendla is so very pregnant and can barely move and I have much catching up to do with her, you boys can do it." She said dismissing the matter of who was going to deal with the lifeless lump that lay on the ground.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Melchior and Moritz cutting the meat up with a knife that Moritz had stole out of his kitchen – he too helped with suppling me with things I needed. I chatted away with Ilse and watched while she adapted my bed so it would fit her in it as well as me and my largely bloated stomach.

We ate pork for dinner, when Ilse cooked it after the boys had gone home for the day. Then we went to bed and settled in for a night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: whatever one I'm up to.**

**A/N : To the people who actually care. I apologise for the tardiness of this chapter. Would you like to hear my excuses? Well here they are: School, assignments, work, pets and dearly needed sleep. My u key is broken so if a word has no u in it that would be why, although I do try to fix it I'm sure I will miss some. **

**Also to those who care, I am going on a holiday and will have no access to a device that can both go on the internet and type. **

**After taking a long hot shower to try and work out what to write for you all in this chapter I finally came up with something. This chapter takes place a few days after the last one.**

**Ilse's pov**

Being with Wendla was so much better than being on the road, trying to find somewhere warm to sleep. We gossiped about what little gossip we had, but I mostly just explained the things I'd learnt about babies to her.

I had just explained about feeding.

"Are you sure that's right, Ilse?" embarrassment was red on her face.

"Yes. I have seen other women do it. I personally think it's beautiful but don't want to experience it." I couldn't help but laugh at the face she made.

"I guess. It would explain why . . . they got bigger so quickly." She looked down and started to laugh with me.

When our laughter died down I noticed that Melchior had walked in.

"I hope that neither of you two mind but I really need some sleep. Could you two be so kind and help me to my bed?" Wendla's smile was so polite that even if I wanted to say no, it wasn't possible.

We helped her to her little room and she dozed of quickly.

**Melchiors POV**

I couldn't wait to see the child that had been growing in Wendla all these months. I lovedWendla with all m heart and my plan was to ask her to ask her to marry me as soon as I could. I had even stolen one of my mother's rings; I just hoped that if Wendla said yes, they didn't see each other before I could afford her one that she wanted.

"Ilse? Do you thin that you could just so happen to go for a walk when Wendla wakes up? I want to ask her something in private." Ilse had been sitting on a log acing me while I added more sticks to the slowly dieing fire.

"Melchior! Are you going t ask Wendla to marry you?"

"If I am able to keep my courage up. Please Ilse, can you leave us for a while when she wakes up?"

"Of course friend. I have some things that need to be done, and I fancy a visit to my friends."

"Thank you for everything Ilse. You've been such a big help. I wouldn't know what to do with Wendla if you weren't here."

"Well that's why I'm here." She smiled at me and I knew she wasn't disappointed in us for what we had done.

A few hours later Ilse had stuck to her word and left when Wendla woke. It was about mid afternoon and she had promised to come back just before dark.

"Hey Melchi. It's been a while since we've been on our own.**" **Her face was alight with wonder.

"There is a reason that we are alone on this fine afternoon." I dropped my head in shame, I didn't know how to continue

"Yes?" she began the struggle of getting up so I went and sat next to her saving her the effort. My head was still low so she put her hand on my face and carefully lifted it. "I have never said this before but you can tell me anything. Whatever is troubling you, you can tell me." When I didn't say anything she continued, "have your parents found us out? Have they caught you bringing food to me?"

"No, no it's not like that." I looked deep into her beautiful eyes. "I-uh, err well I wanted to know if you would marry me?"I dropped my head again while I fumbled for the ring.

"Melchi. . . I don't know what to say, well um be we a little young? I mean I would love to and all but I am only 14 and you 15." Her head went just as low as mine.

"Well, we don't have to get married now. I just want to marry you. Whether it be in a month's time or ten years time."

"When you put it that way it does sound very good. Yes Melchior yes. But before we marry can we please wait till I turn 16?" we were looking deeply into each other's eyes again.

"How about we marry the day after you turn 16. Is that a good date?"

"okay" she breathed as I slowly slid the ring onto her finger.

We were staring into each other's eyes again and before I knew it I put my hand on the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

I held the kiss for as long as I could only to pull away to see a larger older woman standing only a few feet from the mouth of Wendla's room.

**DAN DUN DAHHHHHH. Do you like my cliff hanger? (Unless I update before I go) I am going to go on my holiday away from civilisation as I know it. It might be a while **** but that might mean that I've had more time to think about the next part of the story. I don't actually know who the woman is yet. She has the choice of being two ladies (they're obvious ladies) but who ever she is will impact on the story MAJOR! What I want to know is would you like forgiveness or rejection review and tell me what you would like. . .**

**PLEASE NOTE THE FOLLOWING**

**I am torn I don't know how to write this next part. This poll will help.**

**FORGIVENESS OR REJECTION**

**Which will it be . . .**

Rejection may lead to a longer story


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, Okay here is the story and even though only one person told me what they wanted, I can't wait any longer and I have to go on with it. Any who on that note here it is**

Melchior's POV

I stepped out of the cave to face the woman standing on the edge of the forest. She was shorter than myself but had deep blue eyes and a strong expression upon her face.

I knew my mother wanted an explanation as to why I was out here, why half of the contents of her linen cupboard were out here and why I had been kissing someone who was now hidden behind the curtain. I could tell she hadn't seen who it was, that I was kissing or she would have been furious.

"Son? Would you care to explain who is behind my Egyptian cotton sheets? And then why the rest of good linen is out here in the dirt?" she had a stern look on her face, I knew there would been no way out of it and that I would have to tell her the complete truth.

"Well, Mother, would you care to meet my fiancée?" Her jaw dropped. I went back into the cave and helped Wendla up. She was a little off balance and so I steadied her before took her out to meet the wrath of my mother. I withdrew the curtain and my mother for the first time saw what I had been hiding out here in the middle of no-where. Wendla's mother had told everyone that she had gone to live with her cousin in America (to save her family from shame,) so this was a complete surprise to Fanny Gabor.

If it was even possible my mother's jaw dropped even lower and I had to say "Mother close your mouth, a fly might go in." With that she closed her mouth, only to open it a moment later

"Melchior, what it this? Wendla? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in America with your cousin, not in Germany, with child." It looked as if she had more to say but couldn't think of a polite way to say it. Then something clicked "Wait. Melchior, you said fiancée. . ." Her eyes flashed from Melchior's face to Wendla's huge belly, then back to my face. "Would that mean that you and Wendla. . ." she trailed off and to save her the trouble I proved her suspicions right.

"Mother, Wendla and I love each other very much and yes we _are _having a child together. Frau Bergmann did not agree with this so she kicked Wendla out and made that lie about her cousin and America. If you do not like the choice we have made, then please, leave us in peace and I shall go with you to pack my things only to come back here and live with my new family." At this point, I look over to Wendla. I had stepped in front of her slightly as if to protect her from my mother. My gave met hers and we stood there staring into the depths of each other's eyes for what felt like a life time. Then finally it was over when my mother coughed to get our attention. I had all but forgotten my mother was standing not five metres away.

"I don't know how your father will react but I guess I approve, even if I don't like what you have done." I didn't like the last part of what she had said and couldn't hold back, I had to voice my thoughts.

"Then you deny us to feel, to know emotions, to love. I do not regret anything that I have done in my life. This, least of all, I've loved her for as long as I can remember and to show her how I felt, well, it was amazing, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Then I turned to Wendla "If you didn't mind, that is." She smiled at me but kept quiet. _WOW. _I thought. This was the first time I had spoken up to my parents since I said no to going to church. My parents and I were usually on good terms.

Then my mother spoke.

"Are you finished now?" she asked me. She knew better then to interrupt me while I had something on my mind. When I nodded she continued. "I said I _approved. _ That doesn't mean I like it. I just wished you two had waited till you were older and were married first. But, of cause I am going to tell your father and he will decide the fate of the two of you. I will come back tomorrow, Melchior, I am trusting that you are mature enough for me to allow you to stay here tonight and look after Wendla. I will come and get you tomorrow and we will tell you two the decision we will make tonight."

"Yes mother." I replied simply because once she had made her decision she stuck with it. Just like me. Right at this point Ilse walks into sight.

"Oh, hello Ilse dear. It's good to see you. How have you been?" Ilse looked slightly shocked. Not expecting anyone other than Wendla and myself to be around. She looked over to the two of us and noted the ring on Wendla's left hand, and her other hand in mine. Then looked back at my mother

"Hello Frau Gabor. I have been good thank you."

"Well I must go as it is getting dark and I fear I will not mind my way home after the sun has set. Good seeing you Ilse and I will see you two" she looks back to me and Wendla "tomorrow." And with that she was on her way.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry for the great delay, oh and sorry for this being so short**

**A small amount of insight from the Adults of this story.**

The sun came the next morning with an early start. Frau Gabour came with it. There were complications she needed to overcome and they needed to be overcome quickly.

The evening before had been spent with her husband deciding the best way to handle one of the many problems the last twenty four hours had put in front of them.

"We can't just keep them out there, what happens when she has the child and they grow old enough for school. No grandchild of mine is going to be uneducated." Frau Gabour's argument was strong but it was lacking some of the finer details.

"So what do you suppose we do? Fanny, the decision is really up to the girl's mother".

"Then we shall all go to the clearing and discuss their fate together. It would be best if we could get that poor girl out of the dirt. We have that second house in the country, they could live there." Frau Gabour countered

"And what do you propose for them to do for food?" Herr Gabour was still not sure of the plan.

"Melchior is quite old enough to get a job, and they would live here with us for the first few months so they can settle into parenthood."

"Fair enough but this still has to be discussed with Wendla's mother of course."

"I shall go to the Bergmann's first thing in the morning then we shall all go to the clearing together."

"Its decided then," Herr Gabour pulled his wife up from where she had been sitting at the table and helped her clear the table "hold up," he turned to her with a serious expression on his face "how do we know that he will be loyal to her?" not that he didn't love his son, he just knew that he could be a bit rouge sometimes.

"He will be loyal." Was all be got from his wife at that point.

"How do-"

"Because I do, no doubt you will find out why tomorrow. Now let me finish cleaning this mess and we can go to bed. Who knows, maybe Melchior needs a little brother or sister. . ."

"I like the way you think" was what her husband replied.

As Fanny approached the Bergmann's front door, she heard something big clatter and clank in the kitchen. At least she knew she would not have to wake anyone up.

She knocked at the door and waited. Frau Bergmann was opening it just moments later.

"Good morning Fanny, what brings you around this time of the morning."

"Well, to be honest, Wendla does. Do you have time? We need to go and see her this morning." Frau Bergmann's face fell, she knew that this was going to happen soon, she just hoped that this wouldn't be the person to have to come tell her that her child was having the bastard child.

"Well we better make this quick" she snapped back.

This sent Frau Gabour into a sour mood, she was trying to help her friend's daughter and this is how she is repaid.

The two women walked back over to the Gabour's house in complete silence.

They met Herr Gabour in front of the house and left yet again, but this time, in the direction of the forest.

"Why are we going this way?" Frau Bergmann snapped yet again.

"Because this is where your daughter has had to live for the past months, not having anywhere else to go," Herr Gabour answered coolly.

Again, they traveled in silence to the small clearing in the forest, that was until they heard a scream erupt a few hundred yards from where they were at that moment.

**Sorry I have lost a lot of motivation to write this but some of it has come back!**

**A BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! They really do help and it's good to know that someone likes my story :P**

**So with that said, don't forget to review and I shall hopefully get another chapter up soon.**

**(Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors I'm too lazy to proof read my work).**


	9. Chapter 9

Not long after my mother left, Wendla and I had dinner and all the while I had a grin that pretty much took up half my face. I may have still been young but that didn't mean I didn't love her. I probably would have ended up asking her in a few years anyway. We went to bed not long after we had eaten, but Ilse said that she wanted to go and visit some friends and possibly sleep over Martha's house.

The night was long; Wendla was finding it difficult to get comfortable and she kept saying there was a recurring pressure in her abdomen. The best I could do for her was telling her if it was happening in the morning then we would get Ilse to check it out. I had my doubts though; I knew something was up.

"Melchi! Something's wrong, it hurts!" _Well what a great way to be woken up. _I knew that wasn't the best thing to be thinking but I never really was a morning person, more an afternoon person, especially when it's raining.

About five seconds after she stifled a scream I notice all the sheets and blankets were wet.

I knew enough to know that when someone is giving birth, it can get very messy.

"Wendla? Wendla. It's alright, but I think you might be going into labor." Her eyes, oh god, her eyes, they were so scared. "I think you're having contractions, on your next one you need to push."

"But Melchi! I can't, it hurts too much." Her tears were breaking my heart; there really wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her. She was having a mini anxiety attack.

"Wendla! Just breathe, it's okay I'm here, you can do it, I know you can." I plant one right on her lips. Yeah, I know, not really the best time but I had to calm her down somehow. It was the first time since the hay-loft that I had kissed her, and I was regretting not doing it earlier.

A few hours, and many contractions later, "Argh!" Wendla couldn't hold back her scream. But with a final push a baby was out.

"Wendla! Look, we have a baby girl, you did it!" Her sigh was barely audible over my new daughter's cries as I used the knife to cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a nearby blanket.

"Wendla? Wendla, are you okay?" Frau Bergmann's voice came from behind me.

"Mother? What are you doing here? I thought that you hated me?"

"I could never hate you Wendla," Frau Bergmann started to cry, "Can I hold her dear?" she turned to me holding her arms out.

I reluctantly passed over my daughter. I wasn't happy with the way she treated my Wendla. _My Wendla._ I liked that.

"Oh, she's beautiful, hand me the cloth boy and let me clean her up." Geez, could this woman be any more demanding? Just smile and nod.

Just as I reach for the cloth, Wendla lets out another scream.

"Melchi! I thought it was over." she started to push again. You could tell 'cos her face was all scrunched and she was going red from the lack of air.

"Breath, its okay just breath." What was I supposed to do? I didn't know what was happening, so I just took her hand and let her cut the circulation in my hand off.

My mother, god bless her, came over and knew what to do.

"It's okay Wendla, just keep doing what you think you need to."

After a rather bloody five minutes, "Wendla you did it! You have a little boy too!" My mother's cries sounded through the clearing, alerting my father to the fact that he is now a grandfather of two. While my mother tended to Wendla I tended to my baby boy.

I sat there blissfully while I stared at my son's cute little features.

**For those who don't know, I know that they're young but back in the day you were eligible for marriage at a much younger age**

**Sorry I can't be bothered writing any more. Like I have said previously I AM LAZY! Hey, at least I'm updating again. . A big thanks to my beta the weird but very intelligent The_Ochraniacz; so any problems with my spelling etc BLAME HER :P**

**Nah you know I love ya**


End file.
